


The Life Between A Robot and Gamer

by roboticDream3



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Crack Relationships, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Brushing, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Music, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticDream3/pseuds/roboticDream3
Summary: A robot, one that is determined to make new friends and give joy to those has never experience human affection without it being 'half-assed' or poorly approached.But today, on this spring day, it was going to be another boring day, but that was not that kind of day.A gamer who had admired him for some time was in full motion to show the robot a nice relationship between human and robot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES. This is an Alternate Universe. Of what you may ask? An Alternate Universe where students from Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, and Dangan Ronpa V3 are combined to one giant Gifted Inmates Academy.
> 
> No, there isn't any spoilers.
> 
> Yes. It is a crackship. Why you ask? This is the first work on this new account. Someone requested it. And I felt like it would be nice to do.

It was nothing more but the time really. The time that would setup for all of the things a gamer had to do. But, what does a gamer have to do with having to date with an automated machine? Well, lots of things really. The humanoid like robot would be just about the same height as the gamer, be cute enough for the gamer, and just the right amount of body armor to proceed onto a next level. As cheesy as that sounds, the gamer _did_ have to go into that next level.  
  
Chiaki Nanami, the Super High School Level Gamer was an nervous wreck already, she wanted so hard to not freak out or anything, putting a hand to her left chest feeling the pound sensation that was her heart, the heart that was beating due to affection. She wanted to ask someone out, but not just a _someone_ , but a someone who was not a human, it was a robot. Now it may come to ask why a cute girl like Chiaki would want to date a robot. Well, there are simple answers. For one of them it could be that robots are easy to trick into love, but oh no, this robot knew the deal and Chiaki would never do that. Maybe a reason for this dating was because of the robot in general, how cute it can be and just overall the amount of things it was able to do. Plus a robot needs to learn about love some time or later. Chiaki took one more deep breath after going over her thoughts of this, she nodded some before making her way to where Kiibo was, right at one of the classrooms. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside, there he was.  
  
Kiibo, the Super High School Level Robot--wait, being a Robot is a profession? Weird--a developing AI robot, yet an oblivious and literal one, ever since for still developing and not knowing much within human culture, this is how he was. An oblivious, literal, polite, and kind robot, with a fake heart that spoke with happiness. He was standing at the board, cleaning it up after class had finally ended, wanting to have it clean by the next session, it needed to be cleaned anyways! Look at all the chalk marks and the unneeded amounts of doodling done by his classmates, what a mess it was. He continued to clean at the board being oblivious to the fact of the other one in the room, seeming to take his time as well. Sweep left, sweep right. Over and over again did Kiibo do this, how exciting and fun this was but not really as it was probably the easiest yet most boring chore to do in a school.  
  
Chiaki puffed her cheeks some while watching, he was busy, how bad of timing this was. No more. She shook her head of that thought of him being busy and stood straight with her chest slightly pushed out, showing her confidence to... no one, just herself, just her lonely self with a robot in the next room. "You can do this, Nanami." She said to herself quietly before turning on the heel, putting both feet down, and opening the door fully, she took a step in before walking her way slowly into the room and looking to the robot which had been cleaning, turning her direction so that she'd approach the robot from behind. She moved a hand up and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. "Hey, Kiibo." She said softly, trying not to startle the robot.  
  
Kiibo wasn't startled but yet calm as he slowly put the board eraser down on the table, turning to look at Chiaki, oh what a weird place for these two to meet. "Greetings, Chiaki. What are you doing here? Are you here to clean the classroom as well or are you doing what most people will do to visit some as 'stopping by'?" He asked, slightly questioning the sudden meeting up in this kind of place as well.  
  
"Well... I wanted to talk with you for a moment, maybe to help you get off this duty that you're doing so you can relax a bit." Chiaki said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Get off this duty? I can't do such! I must finish cleaning up the board so that it is available for use by tomorrow-otherwise this board would not be good for use, as it would have the last class's notes and work on it. However, if you give me some time I will finish up quickly." Kiibo stated to the other, with a reassuring smile to show he was being honest.  
  
Chiaki thought for some time right there, finishing up and then giving her time, oh yes this is perfect for her. She gave a nod, responding. "Alright then. I'll give you some time to finish up on your cleaning then we can have our talk." She smiled some before walking her way to a desk so that she can sit down.  
  
Kiibo watched her walk back to the seat and turned to look at the board so that he may continue his work on cleaning up the dust filled and chalk written board.  
  
Meanwhile, Chiaki looked over at Kiibo cleaning the board, it wasn't really entertaining as much, kind of boring to say the least as she kept on staring, and staring, and staring until she felt woozy and heavy, she was getting tired from staring at him. She blinked for a moment before feeling her head start to slowly droop some, her eyes feeling heavy as the eyelids were restless as they had been slowly falling down from out of no where to begin closing the eyes of Chiaki. She can't resist this urge now, she thought it would be some time until Kiibo was finished with the cleaning so she decided to slowly put her head down on the desk and into her crossed arms as she started to slowly doze off with her eyes closed, starting to softly snore and sleep... She was surprisingly tired as well, and just continued to sleep...  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
...Chiaki started to wake up as felt like something was shaking her, something was on her... where was it, the shoulder, a hard but gentle hand was on her shoulder shaking it so that she can awake. She began to slowly open her eyes to sit up and rub her eyes, her vision slowly coming back from the blurry sleeping looking slightly confused as well. "Huh... I'm awake now..." She said softly before looking to her shoulder seeing the hand was Kiibo's, she was a bit surprised as the robot is polite about letting people sleep and never being rude, maybe it was important. She looked up slowly to the robot's face before starting to slowly stand up from out of her chair, Kiibo taking a step back so that she may move out of the desk. Chiaki put a hand to her mouth and yawned softly before letting it rest by her side, with her gaze fixed to Kiibo. "How long was I asleep?" She asked.  
  
"You weren't asleep for long, I did not keep track of time but I would say the approximate amount of time put into your sleep was nearly around fifteen or twenty minutes I would say around." Kiibo answered to.  
  
"Ah, I've been asleep for quite some time haven't I. Well, are you finished." Chiaki asked once more.  
  
"Yes, I am finished with cleaning the board as there no sign of chalk or dust left on it, it is good for use by the morning." Kiibo answered back before pointing to the board, showing the spotless and cleaned up chalk board. A job well done.  
  
Chiaki smiled seeing the board all cleaned up and finished, such a good work done by a robot. She then turned to the robot and went silent for a moment, using a hand to pick a lock of her head and twirl it in a finger, looking shy. "So... You have time talk to now, right?" She said softly.  
  
"Yes I do!" Kiibo said a bit loud. "I have plenty of time to talk with you, so please, talk as much as you'd like, interacting with humans makes me feel human anyways."  
  
Chiaki giggled slightly to the human remark. "Yeah, we have plenty of time." She then stared directly at the robot. "You know what affection is, right?"  
  
"Yes." Kiibo responded, curious to what she meant.  
  
"Well... have you ever felt it before." Chiaki asked.  
  
"My creator had made me feel it when I was only a small boy, it has been some time however friendship affection works fine." Kiibo answered.  
  
Chiaki blushed a light red on her cheeks like a small tint, knowing this was her chance, her chance to finally admit her feelings for him after the school year had started talking with this robot, after countless times of not being able to talk with him, after so many weeks of work, of time, of everything this would be the time. "Then... I have a question for you, and I'd understand it if you didn't want to do this kind of stuff... But..." She fell silent after that word seeming to struggle with her next words, she didn't want to fail this, she wanted to sound like she cared.  
  
Kiibo waited patiently... before realizing she was trying to speak so he decided it was best to speak up about this. "Are you okay, Chiaki? Do you need some water or anything like that? If you don't wish to speak right now that is fine, we can always talk another time when you are available." He stated.  
  
"No." Chiaki said before looking at the robot, she took a deep breath to relax herself before speaking. "Here is my question for you. Will you... will you go out with me." She said loud and clearly, but still in a soft and calming tone to the robot. She took a step back once when saying that, slightly shy to the answer she might be getting, hopefully he would accept.  
  
Kiibo heard that loud and clearly before giving a slight tint blush of his own to the cheeks. "Oh... you wish to date with me, well... this is a bit of a surprise from you, Chiaki. Either way... yes, I wish to engage in human affection with you." He answered to the question of dating before looking away with his fingers tapping some.  
  
Chiaki was happy, he accepted, the one she adored and enjoyed hanging out with finally accepted wanting to date with her. She took one more deep breath and moved in once the answer had been said and slowly wrapped her arms around him to give somewhat of a tug into a nice hug, although it was a bit uncomfortable to hug something that was metal, she did this anyways. Kiibo blushed more to this and began to hug her back with wrapping his arms back around her and slightly tugging into give the reassuring hug back, this felt good even though he was a robot, it was great to feel this kind of emotion.  
  
"...Hey, Kiibo." Chiaki said.  
  
"Yes, Chiaki?" Kiibo responded.  
  
"I'm hungry for something to eat." Chiaki puffed her cheeks out some.  
  
"You're... hungry?" Kiibo was confused.  
  
"Yeah. I'm hungry. Can we head to the kitchen real quick? I want something like... a hot pocket or something."  
  
"Oh, well yes! We can definitely head over to the kitchen if you are in the mood for something to supply your hungry needs."  
  
And with that, the two let go of each other and turned to the door, Kiibo opening it up just so that Chiaki would walk out into the hallways. It felt very empty today, maybe it was because everyone was out doing their own thing but either way, the two turned to face down the hall and walked up slowly to the kitchen after a while of searching around, this academy was too big for keeping everything and everyone in it.  
  
"Ah, Kiibo. Can you please put a hot pocket in the microwave? I have to use the bathroom. It should be two minutes in the microwave so please do this for me?" Chiaki looked to Kiibo, asking this.  
  
Kiibo responded with a nod. "Certainly!" Chiaki smiled some and turned on the heel (again) to go out of the kitchen and speed-walk her way down the restroom, entering inside and closing the door behind her. Now, there would be a whole section of her using the bathroom, but lets not. Back to Kiibo. Kiibo looked to the refrigerator, walking over to it and opening it up to find a box of Hot Pockets, box back down to the shelf as he reached over and grabbed it, opening it up and taking out a small Hot Pocket with the box and wrapper. He put the box back and walked over to microwave, setting up everything with putting the Hot Pocket in the holder, popping open the microwave, and setting it down inside. He shut the microwave door and dialed in... 2... 0... 0, two minutes exactly, great he still knew how to punch in these numbers. He pushed the start button as the microwave began to spin the small treat inside, heat waves of course starting to warm it up and make a nice small treat for someone of the liking......... After a long while of waiting for two minutes, the microwave stopped. Kiibo was confused for a moment, wasn't the microwave suppose to make a noise? He slowly approached the thing right before... _BEEP!_ What. He stood back some and looked to the microwave, slightly confused. He began to stare down at the microwave as it beeped, a bit confused if it was beep language or not. "What? Did the microwave talk to--" The microwave beeped once more, this time it was two times. "Wait, slow do--" It beeped once more while Kiibo got hot headed at it, it was rude to interrupt others like that. "Stop doing that!" The microwave then began to beep more and more, it was an indication to open up the microwave to get the food, he didn't know this as Kiibo would turn on his own type of beeping to beep back at this beeping microwave which was beeping not really loudly but just beeping at the now beeping Kiibo. Beep.  
  
Meanwhile, Chiaki was just finishing up with using the bathroom, taking a nice amount of time to wash her hands and dry them, pushing open the bathroom door once when finished, walking back over to the kitchen only to find Kiibo beeping at the microwave which had her Hot Pocket ready inside of it. She was confused at first before speaking up. "What are you doing..." Chiaki asked, walking and standing next to Kiibo.  
  
"The microwave is being very rude! It was interrupting me!" Kiibo looked to Chiaki, shouting this out in response.  
  
"...Microwaves don't talk."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chiaki shook her head and pressed the little button to open up the microwave door, the beeping stopped, reaching in take out the Hot Pocket holding it in her hand starting to blow on it to let it cool down, while the other hand closed the microwave. "See, it was just showing the food was finished." She continued to blow at the Hot Pocket, wanting it to cool down so she could eat it already.  
  
Kiibo felt embarrassed, oh jeez, he probably looked like a full on fool for doing this. He blushed a bright pink while using the mouth cover to slowly cover over half of his face, in attempts to try and hide the blush. "I'm sorry for beeping then. It was my own fault." He slowly uncovered his face after that and tapped his fingers some.  
  
Chiaki shook her head and finished up on blowing the Hot Pocket before leaning over to Kiibo to give him a small kiss on the cheek as a way of saying 'You Tried' in a loving but not so rude way. "It's okay, people will always mistaken things sometimes." She said calmly.  
  
Kiibo nodded and decided it was best to clean up the wrapper. He picked up the wrapper and moved it to a trash bin where he safely disposed of it into the small tin can with a bag. He walked back over to Chiaki and stood next to her. "Do you wish to do anything now?" He asked.  
  
Chiaki thought for some time while biting into the Hot Pocket, holding a hand under her mouth as well to make sure nothing fell onto the floor, chewing it on it while she thunk of something... before getting an idea. She finished up on the Hot Pocket and swallowed her bite of it. "How about a movie? You know as a first date thing. Most humans do that as a way of being close to something they like." She smiled while answering back.  
  
Kiibo was happy to the request of a movie. He nodded to her, showing an agreement. "A movie sounds just as nice! We shall do that then. Your movie of choice is whatever you wish." He said with a smile back.  
  
"Then lets get going." Chiaki reached down to grab a hold of Kiibo's hand, Kiibo responding back with giving a firm squeeze to show he was ready to walk about. The two then left the kitchen and walked down to the dorms building, looking around for some time, the two would find it to be right outside of Chiaki's dorm, with Kiibo opening up the door with ease to go inside, the two following in as he locked the door right behind. "Over here." Chiaki said, guiding Kiibo over to the bed where she let go of his hand, then sat down with a slight bounce due to the mattress, and reached under her bed to pull out a laptop, flipping it open.  
  
"...You have a portable computer under your bed?" Kiibo asked.  
  
"I use it for when I'm bored and stay up past the curfew time." Chiaki responded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chiaki then placed the laptop down on the bed and opened up the browser to look for some cheesy, comedy, romance film, what a horror this was going to be, a horror in the form of some crappy yet oddly good comedy/romance movie. She went onto the bed and sat down crisscrossed. "Turn off the lights." She asked to Kiibo.  
  
Kiibo nodded and walked over to the light switch, giving it a nice flick before it was now dark in Chiaki's room, except for the laptop screen which was kind of bright. He walked over to the bed and sat down, slightly pressing his hand on the comfy. "Mattresses are weird to me. Either way, I hope this will be a good movie."  
  
"Yeah, it'll be a good one." Chiaki responded before huddling next to the robot slightly leaning on him in the process.  
  
Kiibo looked slightly scared of this and just let her do such, bringing an arm to do what humans did as 'Wrapping an arm around' and did such, giving a slight squeeze as well to bring her in ever so more to him, this felt strange. He was with someone he had been hanging out with for such a long time, talking, playing games, and with other friends as well. Now, they were together here, watching a movie together. "...You're cute." He suddenly said.  
  
Chiaki giggled some. "That was sudden." She responded with before huddling closer once when she was brought in to warm up with the robot. "Now be quiet, the movie is starting."  
  
Kiibo nodded. "Right, I hope this movie will be goo-" He was interrupted when a finger was put on his robotic lips.  
  
Chiaki put that finger. "Shhh..." She moved her hand away and began to eat the Hot Pocket while watching the movie with content eyes.  
  
Kiibo was about to speak before falling silent. Allowing the two to watch a movie.  
  
How odd love can be.

**Author's Note:**

> bite me im trash at this
> 
> A lot of the tags will come in later chapters.


End file.
